Just For The Weekend?
by Cara.T.Jacklin
Summary: So Tony's family are expecting him to turn up for the wedding this weekend with his new serious girlfriend, and because of Tony's little lie they're expecting this new girlfriend to be Ziva.....
1. Chapter 1

**Just For The Weekend?**

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony answered his phone as he sat at his desk in the NCIS squad room.

"Tony!" The woman on the end of the line exclaimed, Tony recognised her thick Italian accent all too well, it was his Aunt Josie. "You no call me no more, I have been very worried about my little Anthony." The way Aunt Josie spoke proved English wasn't her first language.

"Auntie Josie," Tony replied sounding notably less excited than she was, Tony always did all he could to avoid calls from his family, he had de-listed his home number and even changed his mobile number just so he wouldn't have to worry about these kinds of calls. How Josie had gotten a hold of his work number was beyond him, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. "How are you?" he asked her politely hoping like hell she didn't have an ulterior motive for calling him.

"I am good," Josie replied, "but I have been worried for my Tony, you no come visit anymore, all your cousins they have beautiful girlfriends but you? I dunno."

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief, she was just calling to check up on him, he got a call like this every few months since his mother died from a family member, always an older Italian woman, just to check he was still ok. They would ask questions and Tony would give answers, usually lies. Then they would both hang up feeling much better, the relative because they now knew Tony had a beautiful girlfriend and was in line for a promotion at work, and Tony because he knew he wouldn't hear from his family for at least another 6 months.

"Do you have a girlfriend Tony?" Josie asked the usual question and Tony took a deep breath preparing for the usual reply.

"Yes Auntie Josie, I think you'd really like her."

"Tell me about her Tony, what she like?" Josie continued her questioning. This was always the most difficult question, especially if Tony didn't have a current girlfriend, and even if he did usually the girl he was with wouldn't impress his family. He often just described some girl he'd met recently but since Jeanne there hadn't been anyone, he scanned the room hoping an answer would jump out at him, and then his eyes stopped upon Ziva. Tony started to lie….

"Well, she has dark brown hair…."

* * *

Ziva entered the bull pen after watching Gibbs in interrogation and sat carefully at her desk. She would have just collapsed onto it but since a recent incident involving Tony and her chair she wasn't going to do that again any time soon. She stretched reaching back over her head and leaning back on her seat, she tried not to make too much noise as Tony was on the phone. He was facing away from his computer looking over the back of the bull pen, obviously looking out for Gibbs. Ziva was pretty sure he hadn't noticed her arrival so she just sat back and waited, listening to Tony describe some amazing brunette woman. _A new girlfriend_, Ziva thought to herself trying not to feel too disappointed.

* * *

The more Tony told Josie about Ziva the easier it became, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before, describing someone he knew was so much easier than making someone up. And telling Josie about a woman he actually had feelings for was so much more believable than talking about some random girl he made up. He'd have to remember that for next time.

"She sounds wonderful Tony," Josie was overjoyed to hear about her nephew's new serious girlfriend, "I can not wait to meet this, Ziva." Tony wasn't sure what to say, he knew Josie would never actually meet Ziva, and it would be wrong to get her hopes up too much. _Well what the hell? _He thought to himself he'd just spent the last 20 minutes convincing his Aunt that his partner was his girlfriend one more lie couldn't hurt.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love her Josie." Whether this was true or not it didn't matter, Tony wasn't planning on seeing his family again anytime soon, why not let them think he was happy? Plus he'd never admit it but he'd liked talking about Ziva, it made him happy to pretend she felt the same way as him, even if it was only for a 20 minute phone conversation.

Tony got back to his apartment just in time for Magnum PI. It was the first time in ages he'd been home in time to watch it so tonight he wasn't going to move from the couch. He'd bought a pizza on his way home and it was now open on the coffee table in front of him, he grabbed the first slice of his pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese as the start credits began. But before he could even get the slice into his mouth his phone rang, did no-one respect the sanctity of Magnum? Placing his pizza back in the box Tony grabbed the phone.

"DiNozzo," he answered the phone, he didn't sound very friendly but he didn't care, they had interrupted Magnum they could pay the price.

"Hey Tony, you spoke to Mum today then?" It was his cousin Dominic, Tony never spoke to his family but this was his second call today, he was starting to get a little suspicious.

"Hey Dom, yeah she called me at work, you wouldn't know how she got my number would…" but before he could finish Dominic cut him off.

"You got her all excited 'bout this girl of yours, Zira?"

"Ziva," Tony corrected him without even thinking about it.

"Yeah, well thought I better call and tell you to bring her along next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Tony instantly became worried.

"Yeah next weekend," Dominic said slowly as if what he'd said had been completely obvious, when Tony didn't respond he elaborated, "my wedding Tony."

_Oh crap. _Tony thought to himself, Dominic's wedding, he'd promised he'd go months ago, He never went to family functions but he'd been so close to Dominic as a kid he decided he could deal with his family for one weekend. All his cousins would bring dates and he just figured he'd do the same thing but now everyone thought he had a serious girlfriend, and it wasn't just that, they all thought his serious girlfriend was Ziva.

"Right, the wedding." Tony said as if he'd known about it the entire time, "look Dom I haven't been able to get accommodation so it looks like I can't get there." It was the best excuse he could think of as he sat there on the phone.

"Don't worry about that, there's plenty of room for the both of you at the house." Dominic said sounding rather pleased with himself, "You can have your old room and everything. Can't wait to meet this girl, you with a serious girlfriend, who'd have thought?"

"Ha right…" Tony started not knowing what to say. He was just digging himself a deeper hole he had to get off the phone. "Yeah, Dom I got to go Magnums on I'll see you next weekend."

"You still watch that stuff?" Dominic said with a laugh, "well I'll see ya then."

Tony was kicking himself as he hung up the phone, what had he gotten himself into?

**A/N- OK so the usual stuff, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE Any suggestions or criticisms welcome. Praise is good too though =) come on click little review button... NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So chapter 2, Sorry about the wait I haven't had access to a computer which sorta sucked. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'm glad you guys liked it, keep em coming =) **

**and I haven't got a disclaimer,which I'm not sure if I need or not but just incase here it is- I DON'T OWN THEM. ok so thats done, enjoy... **

* * *

The following week at NCIS nearly drove Tony mad, he'd managed to avoid the problem by just ignoring it completely but Thursday morning he knew he had to do it. He had to ask Ziva to go along with it, he couldn't turn up tomorrow night without her. He'd be better off embarrassing himself in front of Ziva than embarrassing himself in front of his entire extended family.

"Ziva?" Tony started as he slowly stood up out of his desk chair.

"Yes Tony," Ziva replied looking up from the file on her desk pushing a handful of her dark curly hair behind her ear, god he loved that hair.

"You aren't busy this weekend are you?" Tony asked as he walked towards her. He couldn't just come out with it, he decided to just slowly work his way up to it.

"No…" Ziva replied slowly, she sounded slightly unsure of whether she should be telling Tony this or not. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." Tony said quickly, chickening out and turning back to his desk, he'd just find a Ziva look a like to take with him, they wouldn't know the difference sure it'd be hard but he was sure this was harder.  
"ok?" Ziva was confused.

_Come on DiNozzo you gotta do it. _Tony thought to himself and quickly turned around.

"Well you see, my cousins getting married this weekend," Tony began explaining as he reached her desk.

"Yes…" Ziva answered not sure of what this had to do with her.

"And all my other cousins, they bring girls, I mean women." Tony corrected himself when he saw the look on Ziva's face. "They bring women to these things."

"You want me to accompany you?" Ziva questioned trying not to smile at his embarrassed face.

"Well yes and no…." Tony looked to the ground he really didn't want to explain but he knew he had to. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend," he looked up from the ground, a pleading look on his face.

"Why me?" Ziva asked suspiciously, "Why couldn't you get one of your usual limbos to do it?"

"First of all its bimbo," Tony corrected, "and second of all I can't because Auntie Josie is expecting you…." Ziva looked at him, her eyebrows raised and Tony realised there was no way around this. "Look I lied to my Auntie Josie to make her leave me alone, now everyone's expecting me to turn up tomorrow with you, please it'll only be one weekend." Tony pleaded looking desperate.

"What do I get if I do it?" Ziva asked as she stood up from her desk and walked around to face him. Of course she was going to do it but she just wanted to torture Tony a little bit more.

"Anything you want." Tony replied doing his best Ziva impression.

"I do not sound like that," Ziva scolded, "but ok." She nodded. Tony fell to his knees at her feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said grabbing her hand, "I promise I will make this as painless as possible."

"Alright Tony," Ziva laughed shooing him away. And lucky she did because just as Tony stood back up Gibbs exited the elevator and entered the squad room.

* * *

Ziva didn't speak to Tony for the rest of the day so when she got home and was ready to start packing she had no idea what to do. She stared at her open closet and her empty suitcase that lay open on her bed. Tony hadn't mentioned anything all day. He had told her he'd call but it was 8 already and she still didn't even know where she was going. The ringing of her cell startled her but when she saw it was Tony she answered before the second ring.

"Tony! Baruch hashem!" Ziva sighed in relief.

"What'd you call me?" Tony sounded very confused and worried, especially since all she'd said was thank god. She was usually very good with her English but sometimes it just slipped out.

"I didn't… look don't worry." Ziva told him deciding not to bother explaining, there were more important things to worry about right now. "Where are we going?" She asked hoping he wouldn't worry about the mix up. Luckily for her he didn't.

"Long Island, New York." Tony answered not sounding very happy about it. "Uncle Vinnie's got a house down there on the beach and that's where we're staying, and since its June it should be pretty warm down there."

"Well what do I wear to the wedding Tony?" Ziva asked as she stared at the contents of her wardrobe.

"I dunno David, pick something nice. A dress would be good. Look I got to go pack too but I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning and we'll drive there I'll bring you breakfast and everything." Tony told her, sounding like he was busy. "And Ziva."

"Yes?" she answered.

"Try and look like a girl, ok? I know you love the cargo pants but give em a miss this weekend alright?" Ziva tried not to be too offended by what he had said because she knew he was right, there was no way his family would buy it if she turned up in cargo pants.

"See you in the morning Tony." Ziva hung up the phone, took a deep breath and began packing.

* * *

**Hope its still going good, REVIEW!!! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!! I love reviews, they make me happy, Love hearing any ideas too...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Heyy THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! I love hearing what you think :) keep 'em coming  
I was pretty proud of myself I managed to update quickly, hopefully I can keep it up :S****  
**

* * *

It was 6:45am and Ziva was sitting in her kitchen next to her packed suitcase. She'd been up since 5 and ready to go since 6, she'd spent the last 45 minutes checking and re-checking she had everything. She considered calling Tony a few times to suggest they left earlier but she knew he would be fighting to get out of bed to make it there by 7 so she left her cell phone untouched on the bench. At 6:55 Ziva heard a knock at the door, he was on time, she practically jumped and ran to the door. As she opened the door he came face to face with a half asleep Tony, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to get there without crashing the car. He was wearing what looked like his oldest pair of jeans and an old grey Ohio state T-shirt that looked like he'd slept in it, actually Ziva was pretty sure he had slept in it. Looking at him Ziva felt extremely over-dressed and slightly annoyed, he'd told her to look nice then he turns up in this?

"Wow, Ziva," Tony said his eyes widening, he looked truly shocked. "You look like an actual girl." Ziva assumed he was referring to her dress, she'd spent 3 quarters of an hour getting changed this morning, it was is a massive change from her usual 20 minutes. It had taken her what seemed like forever but she had finally decided on a white summer dress with chocolate brown straps and trim. It was knee length and made of a light floaty material, she didn't remember where she'd gotten it or the last time she'd worn it but she thought it was suitable for this weekend and she definitely looked like a girl in it.

"Wish I could say the same for you but you look like you just rolled out of bed." Ziva said noticably annoyed.

"So what if I did." Tony replied defensively. "It's a four hour drive I want to be comfortable."

"Right Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking it wouldn't say much for my taste turning up with you looking like that." She added as she walked out the door taking the bag of what she assumed was breakfast from Tony's hand allowing him to grab her bags.

As Ziva stood by the car door Tony got a good look at her. The dress, even though it was something Tony thought he'd never see Ziva wear, looked great. Her hair was pushed back by a pair of brown sunnies and she was even carrying a bag. He took a mental picture as he was pretty sure he'd never see her look this way again.

"What?" Ziva surprised him, "What are you looking at?" Tony hadn't realised he'd been staring.

"Just noticed your not wearing make-up." He covered quickly.

"What do you think the bags for?" Ziva asked pulling a smaller make-up bag out, "I'll put it on later." Tony laughed to himself as he chucked her surprisingly heavy suitcase in the boot of his '66 Ford Mustang and got into the driver's seat, Ziva was already in the passenger seat with her belt buckled.

"Do you really not like the cargo pants?" she asked referring to the phone conversation the night before.

"Well they make your butt look good." Tony said smiling as he pushed his mirrored sunnies up his nose, and with that they started their 4 hour trip to Long Island

* * *

3 and half hours later Tony pulled up at a gas station just a small way from their destination. He grabbed a small black bag from the back seat and opened the car door.

"I'll be right back." He told Ziva before running off to the men's room. Ziva took this chance to stretch her legs, she'd applied the make-up she had in the bag while Tony was driving, and Tony had found it very entertaining to take a sharp corner while she tried to apply the black eye-liner she'd borrowed from Abby. As she waited for Tony to return Ziva remembered the day before, she had to take a box of new evidence down to Abby and decided while she was there she should ask Abby about possibly borrowing some make-up, she would feel weird asking the director and she knew McGee wouldn't be able to help her so that left Abby....

Abby?" Ziva called over Brain Matters new album. Abby turned and smiled, well the best smile she could manage while still sucking on her caf-pow. When Ziva heard the air being sucked through the straw she knew the first caf-pow of the day was finished. Placing the empty cup next to her computer Abby turned to Ziva.

"What've you got for me?"

"Petty officer Smith's personal effects." Ziva told her handing over the large white box.

"Hey are you busy this weekend?" Abby asked while emptying the evidence box, not looking up. "I got these tickets for Saturday night."

"I can't Abby." Ziva said relieved she had an excuse this time. "I've got to go to a wedding this weekend." Abby stopped looking confused.

"That's what Tony said too…." Then it dawned on her, her eyes widened and Ziva grimaced

"You two are so going together," Abby did the closest thing to a jump she could do without her feet leaving the ground from the excitement of figuring it out. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were..." But Ziva stopped her there.

"We're not. I'm doing it as a favour to him." Ziva explained.

"Who cares," Abby said as she went back to sorting through the evidence, "You guys are going away together you'll come back completely and utterly in love and then Me and McGee will be dancing at the wedding of Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo." Her smile kept getting bigger as she went on.

"Abby!" Ziva had to stop her before she got anymore ideas. Abby bit her lip and continued smiling to herself. 10 minutes later Ziva left a noticeably happier Abby in her lab with a single black eyeliner in her pocket.

Tony exited the men's room with same black bag in hand but was now wearing something much more suitable, he was wearing his favourite light green, button down shirt and a pair of pants her usually wore to work.

"Come on sweet cheeks," Tony said to get Ziva's attention as he opened the car door.

"Sweet cheeks?" Ziva questioned, her eyebrows raised as she opened her own door.

"Yeah, thought I'd practice the pet names, keep it believable you know?" Tony joked as he started the car.

"Of course my little hairy butt." Ziva replied the same joking tone in her voice as Tony started the car. "Just one question, why are we even going to this, you hate your family."

"Correction, I avoid my family." Tony stated, "I hate my father."

"And we are going to all this trouble because?"

"Because, they need to think I'm doing well without them." Tony explained, sounding reluctant to tell her more, so Ziva just nodded deciding not to press the subject and spent the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

**Ok What do you think? Is it still going ok? Please review, as always constructive critism and ideas welcome. (very very welcome)  
I'm loving the fact so many people have put me on story alert but I love reviews more (hint hint) Come on hit the little button....  
****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- heyy guys, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! YOU ARE AWESOME I LOVE YOU!!!!  
So I finally figured out what reader traffic is (thanks Kim......) And thats ALOTTA people so I guess that means I gotta keep going.... Not that I wasn't going to anyway but you know now I have a justifiable reason to be sitting at my computer all day ;) Well anyways... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Benvenuto alla casa di DiNozzo." Tony said as they drove up the unusally long driveway of the massive house. It was yellow weatherboard house with a white trim around the windows and front door. Beyond the fresh green grass of the backyard Ziva could just see the ocean. Tony pulled up at the end of the drive way next to several other cars, got out the car and started pulling bags out of the boot. Ziva was getting out of the car to help when the front door of the house opened and a man that looked a lot like Tony, though he had darker hair, walked out. He was even dressed similar to him.

"Tony!" the man exclaimed, waving as he quickly walked over to the car, he was closely follow by a dark haired beauty, _she's nothing on Ziva_ Tony thought to himself as he quickly hugged his cousin Dominic. Ziva stood back slightly while this went on not sure on what she should do.

"My fidanzato, Christina." Dominic said putting his arm round the dark haired woman's shoulder. Christiana looked very friendly, but to Ziva she looked like one of those girls that liked bonding over shopping and manicures.

"A pleasure," Tony smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"And this must be the famous Ziva?" Christina smiled.

This was Ziva's cue, she stepped forward to shake Christina and Dominic's hands.

"Hi," She said a massive grin plastered on her face. As she stepped back Tony placed his arm over her shoulders, noticing this Ziva placed her arms around his middle as if she did it everyday. As Ziva stood there holding Tony more relatives came out of the house, a short older woman came running out, _Josie_ Ziva thought to herself. Josie was followed closely by two younger men, _more cousins?_ Ziva thought. These two, though they were dressed similar to Tony just like Dominic, looked younger than Tony.

"Carlo and Mario." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

"Tony!" Josie was nearly yelling even though everyone was standing right next to her, Josie hugged Tony first, smothering him in kisses. When she was done Ziva got ready to shake her hand but was shocked when Josie hugged her too kissing her on both cheeks.

"You must be Ziva," Josie said while hugging her, when she let go she stepped back, still holding hr hands to get a better look at her, "You are beautiful, mio caramella."

"Thank you," Ziva beamed. "And you must be Carlo and Mario?" She said extending her hand to the two men in front of her.

"That we are, I'm Mario the younger, smarter and better looking brother, if I do say so myself." Said the blonder of the two as he shook her hand. Over his shoulder Ziva could see a balding man sticking his head out the door.  
"You lot gonna stand out here all day?" called the man, _Uncle Vinnie? _Ziva wondered.

"Good point," Dominic said grabbing a bag, "come on inside, you remember where your room is right?"

Inside Ziva met 2 more women. The first was Maria, Maria was Christina's mother. She was short and had a thick Italian accent just like Josie. She looked like an older version of her daughter and you could tell she'd been a very beautiful young woman. The second was a much younger girl, she looked about 19, Francesca, but when Tony had introduced her as Francesca she corrected him.

"It's Frankie," she scolded, "I will never forgive my mother for naming me Francesca." She added to Ziva. Frankie was wearing jeans and a T-shirt unlike the other women who were all wearing dresses. She didn't know what it was but there was something Ziva liked about Frankie. After the official introductions were over Tony took Ziva to their room.

"Wow." Tony looked around, "this place sure has changed." The room was yellow, but a lighter shade of yellow than the outside of the house. The furniture was all made of painted white wood and the bedspread was a dark blue. Ziva watched as Tony searched the room.

"Score!" Tony cheered. "They added a bathroom." Laughing at her partners delight over a bathroom Ziva collapsed onto the bed, it was only just 12 but she felt exhausted. As she lay there she looked out the window taking in the magnificent view of the ocean. As Tony began un-packing he gave Ziva a quick run down on the family.

"So Josie's your typical Italian woman," he explained, "very affectionate, expect hugs, and shes a great cook, I don't know Maria but all your old Italian woman are pretty similar. Vinnie's a butcher, course that didn't pay for this place, he used to work with my father importing Swiss army knifes. Pretty decent guy and a better father to me than mine was." Tony stopped there wondering if he'd shared too much, he hadn't meant to mention that, he continued hoping she wouldn't dwell on it. "Dominic and Frankie are their kids, Frankie's about as much of a boy as a girl can get without an operation, and Dom was my best friend growing up. Mario and Carlo are brothers you'll meet their parents on Sunday at the wedding. They're both ladies men so don't tempt them. So you got all that?" Tony asked hoping she'd understood everything but before she could answer they heard Frankie.

"Food! Tony get your ass down here. Ow! Mum!"

"Francesca if I wanted to yell at them I could've done that myself now go and get them." Tony laughed at his Aunt.

"Don't worry Josie, we're coming." He yelled through the door. "Come on sweet cheeks. Food awaits." He said grabbing Ziva's hands pulling her up from the bed. He knew he hadn't prepared Ziva enough, they'd spent too much of the drive in silence instead of dicussing the details of their relationship. Tony really started to worry as he led Ziva out of their room and was surprised when Ziva grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" he asked turning to her.

"What if they ask questions Tony?" Ziva urged, she had obviously also realised how unprepared they were. "We will be screwed! What will we say?"

"Well uh...." Tony tried to think fast, they just need the basics, they could wing the rest, "We've been going out for.......?"

"Six months?" Ziva supplied hopefully as Tony started leading her to the stairs.

"Six is good," Tony agreed reaching the stairs, "Not living together yet, that sounds like we're headed for marriage and Josie doesn't need to be getting any ideas."

"But we can say we've discussed it?" Ziva was starting to whisper as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Makes sense." Tony shrugged leading Ziva into the kitchen towards the backdoor. "We met at work, that at least is true."

"Ok," Ziva nodded, "but we can leave out the terroist and Mossad yes?"

"We don't wanna scare 'em." Tony agreed opening the door for her, now all he could do was pray Ziva passed the familys interrigation.

* * *

Josie had set the table outside so while eating lunch the group had a view of the ocean. It wasn't until they had all finished eating that the questions Tony had been worried about started.

"So Ziva," Josie started, "When did you two meet? "

"When I started at NCIS," Ziva answered easily, "nearly 4 years ago...."

"Whoa! So hang on a second," Mario interrupted, "How long have you two been…."

"Not long," Tony answered with a smile "just 6 months."

"Well how did you two get together then?" Christina asked as she started clearing the table.

"Well she just couldn't resist my undeniable charm and good looks." Tony joked as he stood to help her.

"No Tony, you sit I want to hear more," Josie insisted, "Francesca you help Christina."

Tony sat back down as Frankie got up to clear the table muttering something about how unfair and sexist it was.

"What about your first date?" Josie asked. "Did my Tony cook for you?" Ziva turned to Tony they hadn't planned this.

"I did," Tony supplied leaning forward and placing his hand on Ziva's. "your spaghetti, Auntie Josie."

Ziva relaxed and waited for the next question, but before Josie could ask Frankie came running out the back door with a football in hand. She'd changed out of her jeans into a pair of grey sweats.

"Come on, game time," she told them all as she ran past to the grass, "who's in?" Dominic, Mario, Carlo and Tony all stood to join Frankie. Ziva remained seated not sure whether she should join in or not.

"Ziva, What about you?" Frankie called, "come on then we got three on three."

"Just a minute," she called back before quickly going inside to get some pants, there was no way she was going to play in her only white dress.

* * *

They played the game three on three just as Frankie had said, Frankie, Tony and Mario, on to Ziva, Carlo and Dominic. The game started and Mario hiked the ball, Tony caught it and started to run up the field they had set up. But it wasn't long before Ziva had tackled him and he was on the ground. The others were impressed they obviously hadn't expected her to be so strong. Ziva lay there on top of Tony for just a little longer than she probably should have but Tony defiantly didn't mind.

"Come on keep it moving." Frankie yelled from the other side of the lawn. As they slowly stood Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Thought I told you not to bring the cargo pants Zee-vah," he said referring to what she had changed into.

"Thought you liked the cargo pants To-nee." She replied knocking her hip into him.

* * *

About an hour later the game was close. Tony's team needed one last touchdown to win, Frankie hiked the ball throwing it to Tony and he started to run, he could see the end of the field, the only thing in his way was Ziva. He ran a little faster hoping he could get through but no such luck she came sprinting at him. As she pushed him to the ground Tony threw the ball up hoping his team would catch it. When they landed on the ground together both Tony and Ziva laughed. They heard a cheer but neither could be sure on who's team it was that was cheering, but as they lay there neither of them cared. It was getting late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, Ziva leant her chin on Tony's chest.

"Good game," he said to her, it was the first and only thing Tony could think of to say, Ziva was looking straight into his eyes and all he could think was god she looked beautiful. Even though she was covered in dirt and grass stains it was all he could do not to kiss her. He knew his family wouldn't think anything of it if he did but he knew Ziva would.

"I hate to ruin the romantic moment but it's gonna get cold out here and we're all going inside." They both looked up to Frankie both secretly wishing she'd just go away for a few more minutes. Reluctantly they both stood and followed everyone else inside to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Josie and Maria were making spaghetti.

"Best spaghetti in the world," Tony informed Ziva. "You haven't lived until you've eaten Auntie Josie's spaghetti." But before Ziva could reply they were being kicked out of the kitchen.

"Out!" Josie was yelling while shooing them all out the door. She had seen her now very muddy family and didn't like it. "And do not come back until you are clean."

"I call first shower," Tony told Ziva as he pushed past her running up the stairs racing to their room.

"Oh I don't think so," Ziva said chasing after him, by the time Tony reached the door Ziva had caught up to him, the both pushed through the door and fell into the room landing on the bed.

"Draw?" Tony suggested laying flat on his back.

"Ok," Ziva accepted laying down right next to him, "I still want first shower though,"

"Well you know we could share, there's plenty of room in there" Tony joked smiling, "couples do that right?"

"They do," Ziva nodded, as she rolled over onto her side leaning on her hand, "we however do not."

"Aww come on sweet cheeks," Tony teased, "We're supposed to be in a serious relationship and you haven't even kissed me yet, not even one little kiss, not very…" he was going to say believable but before he could finish his sentence Ziva's lips were on his. It was only for a second but it was enough to shut Tony up.

"There's your one little kiss," Ziva said slowly standing up, "Now I am going to shower." And with that she walked into the bathroom leaving a shocked and sheepish Tony lying on the bed.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? I decided not to put Tony's dad in, YET. Heaps of people metioned about meeting the family, I hope they were ok :S..... So anyways reviews and any ideas would be totally and completely Awesome, So please, it'll only take you a second :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Ok so I'm gonna say it again THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, and all the ideas have been REALLY awesome too :) THANK-YOU!!!!  
I've decided to take Liat1989's advice and have Ziva admit to being Mossad.  
Still no Tony's Dad but I wasn't sure how to add him in just yet, I will add him I just gotta write it right.  
I have realised how short my first few chapters have been, and I hate it when chapters are short so I am trying to make them longer, 2000 instead of 1000 words this time :) **

Tony just lay on the bed while Ziva took her shower, she had kissed him. Him, Tony DiNozzo, had been kissed, by Ziva David, and no-one had been there to watch, Ziva had kissed him not because his family expected it, but because she had wanted to? Tony sat up from the bed still thinking to himself, did Ziva want to? or was she just messing with him, it was no secret they teased each other continuously at work but that never gone so far that she would actually kiss him. Did that mean she felt the more for him than he'd thought? And more importantly did he feel like that too? He definitely wasn't complaining....

When she was done Ziva stood and stared at herself in the mirror, she'd changed back into the white dress she'd worn earlier, the dress she'd worn to impress Tony's family, she thought to herself. She had kissed Tony, she'd liked kissing Tony and further more she wanted to kiss Tony again, everything was going too well, the family liked her, everyone believed them. God even she believed them! _Get a grip David_ she silently told herself before opening the door allowing Tony to have his shower.

They could smell the spaghetti from the top of the stairs, Ziva could almost see Tony drooling as he breathed it in.

"Come on we better hurry," a recently clean Tony told Ziva as he took her hand to drag her downstairs, "Auntie Josie rules numbers one and two everyone attends and NO ONE is late."

* * *

The food was perfect, Tony had been right, it was the best spaghetti in the whole entire world. Though Ziva thought conversation while eating the perfect spaghetti could've been better. Any conversation that didn't surround the wedding was directed at Tony and Ziva and the question were getting worse as the night went on.

"You are not living together?" Maria asked for someone that wasn't even related she was quite interested in them.

"No." Tony told her giving her a simple answer just as they'd been doing all night, "just not time yet." Everything was going ok until Josie asked quite bluntly.

"If you are not living together, are you sleeping together?" Tony nearly choked on the spaggetti he was eating and Ziva patted him on the back as the rest of the table stopped what they were doing to wait for an answer. Everyone but Christina and Maria knew there was no question they were sleeping together,it was Tony for crying out loud, but they also all knew Christina didn't know about any of Tony's other girlfriends.

"It is the 21st century," Josie explained, "I understand how it works now." Tony was just finishing choking and cleared his throat but Vinnie cut in.

"I think that this might be a bit personal to be discussing over dinner," he saved Tony from answering, "Ziva how did you end up at NCIS? You must originally be from Israel?" Ziva looked to Tony for assurance before answering, "I am," she smiled at his reconition of her accent, "I'm actually a liaison officer at NCIS."

"Liaison for who?" Dominic questioned further, but Ziva was unsure about telling them about Mossad, she knew Mossad had a reputation for assassination and she knew that admitting you were a trained assassin wasn't the sort of thing you told people after a day.

"She's Mossad." Tony admitted for her.

"Whoooow Mossad?" Carlo said from the other side of the table.

"Like assassin Mossad?" Mario butted in.

"something like that," Ziva said quietly as she nodded.

"You never did tell us how you got together," Christina hinted filling the silence before eating a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Not much to tell," Tony shrugged knowing it wouldn't stop her from asking but he could still hope.

"Aww come on Tony." Josie urged smiling, "You know how I love these stories."

"Well ok...." Tony agreed giving a Ziva a look that said very plainly, _help me out here_. "It was what 6 months ago? I asked her to dinner and balla-bing-balla-boom here we are." Tony finished shoving a massive amount of spaghetti into his mouth. His short explanation was met with a chorus of "awws" and "Toneeee". Ziva knew they weren't going give in so she cut in.

"We'd just finished a mission," She started but didn't get to finish as Frankie cut in.

"Ooh mission," She hadn't been very interested in the wedding talk and couldn't care less about how Tony got himself a girlfriend so this was the first time all night they'd mentioned something exciting to her, "What mission?"

"Uh well..." Ziva thought quickly, she wasn't expecting anyone to be interested in that part of her story.

"We were on a boat," Tony supplied, "the Chimera." Ziva immediately knew the mission he was talking about and gave him a look of thanks but instead of letting her take over he continued. "The body we found had been killed by a biological virus, and I'd inhaled some of the guys blood." Ziva let out a small laugh, remembering Tony's paranoia.  
"He was so paranoid, he was so sure he had a fever, and the freckle on his hand." Ziva explained, justifying her laugh in the middle of such a serious story.

"Well at least I wasn't looking for a ghost," Tony shot back playfully making the family laugh, when they'd sobered up he continued. "I was pretty sure I was gonna die, and all I could think was, I'm never gonna be with Ziva." The woman all "aww'ed" except for Frankie who was making gagging noises and Ziva who was looking at Tony in shock. "Ended up I was fine, but when we got off the boat I asked Ziva to dinner." Under the table he took Ziva's hand giving her a meaningful look above the table. The family satisfied they went back to discussing flower arrangements.

* * *

After dinner while everyone was still sitting around the table, Josie informed everybody they would be watching a movie as a family, from behind her back she produced Titanic. All the men groaned and Ziva looked at Tony, she had never seen this movie and if it was as bad as Tony as making it out to be she didn't want to.

"Josie, we left at 7 this morning it's been a long day I reckon I'll just turn in," Tony said. At the exact same time Carlo started talking too…

"Yeah that football really knocked me out, I'm just gonna go to bed." And Mario... "Titanic? I'm outta here." Dominic stood with the other 3 hoping he could sneak out too without his wife-to-be noticing.

"Uh uh," Josie shook her head, "You 4 into the lounge room." She said pointing. The four defeated men followed her orders and led the way to the lounge room all audibly complaining as they took a seat. While Josie got Frankie to put on the DVD Ziva took a seat next to Tony, she figured since she was his girlfriend it was expected of her to sit with him.

As the start credits rolled Tony placed his arm over Ziva's shoulders. She didn't even wince, this was too comfortable it was too natural with Ziva he'd never thought this would be a problem but it was all going too well, he was no longer worried he wouldn't be able to keep it up, now he was worried about having to give it up when they got back.

Ziva leant her head on Tony's shoulder and wondered what Abby would say if she could see this, she couldn't believe herself she was here with Tony and all she could think of was Abby, this was too easy for her.

As the movie went on Ziva got more comfortable, by the half way mark she was leaning right into him hugging him around his middle, her legs were bent and leaning on Tony's knees. By the ¾ Mark Tony was hugging Ziva back with his other arm holding her around her shoulders. By the end of the movie they had both pushed the thought that they were just pretending out of their mind and just sat there enjoying being so close to each other without having to worry about being caught by Gibbs.

By the end of the movie Josie, Maria and Christina looked to be the only ones still paying attention. Vinnie had fallen asleep and was quietly snoring on Josie's shoulder. Carlo and Mario were having a silent thumb war on the ground, looking up every few seconds to make sure no one had noticed. Dominic wasn't quite asleep yet but his eyes were only just open, every time he blinked his eyes would stay shut for 20 seconds longer than usual, it was understandable because it was just turning 2amas the end credits rolled. Ziva couldn't locate Frankie who had managed to sneak out by crawling along the back of the couch and out the door into the kitchen.

"Thank god!" Carlo exclaimed. "The end."

"Carlo." Josie scolded. As Carlo apologized Tony led Ziva to their room.

* * *

Only a matter of seconds after he closed the door he had Ziva pinned to it, it shocked Ziva but she wasn't going to argue and she kissed him back. As Tony pulled her towards the bed Ziva pulled away.

"Tony." She started, "we can't"

"Tony." She started, "we can't"

"Tony." She started, "we can't"

"Looks like we already are," Tony said before continuing to kiss her.

"Tony," Ziva objected pulling away once more.

"What?" Tony said as he proceeded to kiss her neck.

"We can't, I can't do this here. Your family is in the next room it just wouldn't be right" Ziva continued to try push Tony away but wasn't being very successful.

"They don't have to know," he argued before kissing her again.

"But they would Tony." Ziva said hoping Tony would realize what she was getting at, luckily he did.

"Right," he agreed backing off remembering a conversation they'd had about Ziva, and the fact that she was a screamer.

"I am sorry." Ziva half smiled as he stood up to change.

"No," Tony told her, "its ok, probably shouldn't do this now anyway." Ziva understood and took her pajamas into the bathroom to change.

When she came back into the room Tony was already in bed, assuming he was asleep she got in as quietly as she could.

"You know I wasn't talking crap back there," Tony surprised her, he hadn't even turned o face her, "I really had been thinking of you on that boat." Ziva pulled the covers over herself and Tony rolled over to face her. "Only lie was I never got the nerve up to ask you to dinner."

Ziva gave him a small smile and a kiss, "I would've said yes."

* * *

**A/N- And I've just realised the time doesn't exactly work out so we just gotta imagine it took them AGES to unpack and eat lunch, sorry about the inaccuracy, and if you hadn't noticed pretend I didn't say anything :)  
Review please I love to know how you guys think its going. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I know I say this every time, but I really do mean it, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
****And Last chapter I apologised for my screwy time line, Pretend I didn't say anything, apparently no one noticed anyway :)  
Sorry this took a while for me to write, I just had to keep starting again, still not totally happy with it but whatcha gonna do right?  
Used one of gilmoregirls3916's ideas in here so I hope its what they wanted... ok so enough from me enjoy :)**

* * *

Ziva awoke the next morning to the steady sound of Tony's snoring, she could not understand how he could think her snoring was worse. Looking out the window she could tell it was much later than her usual 5am mornings, looking at Tony's watch on the bedside table she aw it was nearly 11. As she lay there she found herself just staring at his face, he looked so different asleep, if she couldn't hear him she'd almost say he was peaceful. When she saw him begin to stir and wake up Ziva jumped and changed positions so he wouldn't be able to tell what she'd been doing. She may have admitted in a small way the night before that she had feelings for him but she didn't need to be caught staring at him, Tony would never let her hear the end of it. But it was just a false alarm, Tony just moaned slightly and rolled over. So Ziva decided to get him up herself.

"Morning," Ziva said leaning in to whisper in his ear, as Ziva expected Tony just mumbled a reply digging his head deeper into the pillow, smirking to herself Ziva leaned in closer to his ear, deciding to give him one more chance to get up himself she whispered again, "Tony...." But when she only got another moan out of him Ziva decided he'd had his chance. She got in as close as she could to his face and with a whiplash of her tongue she penetrated his ear. Her tongue was out as quickly as it was in but it'd done the trick.

"Ohmigod," Tony jumped, falling off the bed pulling the covers with him, Ziva had just barely gotten out of the way, "What was that!?" He lifted his head to see a hysterical Ziva still on the bed.

"What was what Tony?" Ziva laughed.

"Was that your tongue!?" Tony exclaimed attempting to pull himself from the ground having little success.

"It could have been," Ziva barely got the words out, as she was laughing at Tony trying to untangle himself and claw his way back onto the bed. Before he was half way back up there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah..." Tony called to the person outside the door, then watched as Dominic let himself in, he paused before talking taking a minute to look at the awkward position Tony seemed to be in and decided to turn to Ziva.

"Someones here," He said almost solemnly, the look on his face explained that it wasn't good news.

"Ok...." Tony answered slowly, now standing having finally pulled himself from the ground, "we'll be right down." He assured his cousin hoping he'd go now but Dominic didn't move. "What?" Tony asked.

"Man," Dominic started, "it's your Dad."

"Right." Tony sighed looking to the ground, he knew he couldn't get through this weekend without seeing his father, but he had been hoping. Dominic just nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Ziva turned to Tony expecting him to say something, maybe crack a joke, but he didn't he had started to silently make the bed.

"Tony?" she questioned carefully, "are we going to go down there." When Tony didn't answer she tried again, "Tony?"

"Yeah," He said sounding slightly distant, grabbing some clothes to get changed, "should get this over with."

* * *

They could hear Mr DiNozzo before they made it to the lounge room.

"Where is that boy?" He was complaining, "Probably still in bed the lazy bastard."

"Hey there Daddy." Tony said as he entered the room, Zivataking his hand in support, she wasn't sure what Tony's problem was with his dad but she knew he needed her support with this. Mr DiNozzo looked like an older version of Tony, 20 years older, except for his eyes, his eyes were different. "Step-Mummy," he said acknowledging a blonde woman Ziva was sure was younger than she was.

"Tony!" Mr DiNozzo exclaimed standing and opening his arms wide, instantly turning on his Italian charm, "How are you my boy?" He asked stepping forward embracing his son, when Tony didn't hug him back he awkwardly stepped away. "This must be your girlfriend Josie's been telling me so much about?"

"Yeah uh this is Ziva," Tony introduced her avoiding eye contact with everyone. Ziva smiled , although she knew his father wasn't an important part of the family to Tony she still felt the need to make a good impression. "Ziva my father Marcoantonio, and my latest step mother, Mandy."

"Hello," Ziva said nodding to Mandy, "and Mr DiNozzo," she said extending her hand towards him, but was surprised with a hug. She wasn't quite used to Italian affection yet, it seemed to remind her a lot of Abby. "Call me Marco," he said loudly, but then whispered in her ear barely loud enough for Ziva to hear,"I hope my son's treating you right." As he stepped away from her, Ziva felt his hand graze her ass_ ,an accident, _she assured herself once again taking hold of Tony's hand.

With the introductions over the room fell into an awkward silence, it was obvious that nobody really liked Marco or the blonde he had hanging off his arm, Tony in particular. Everyone felt too uncomfortable to say anything and too rude to get up and leave, to the relief of everyone the silence was broken by Frankie coming bounding down the stairs.

"So who's up for the beach?" She called still only halfway down the stairs, everyone desperate to get out of the lounge room unamiously agreed, everyone except Marco DiNozzo.

"Well I guess I better be going," He told the group, it was all Tony could do not to jump in celebration, "but I will see everyone later at Gino's." As he said his goodbyes Ziva leant in close to Tony.

"Gino's?" she asked, "Who is Gino?"

"Best pizza place this side of D.C." Tony whispered back as he waved to his father, a protective arm around Ziva. He'd seen the smile Mario had given her as he left and he didn't like it.

* * *

Ziva walked downstairs to the kitchen while Tony got ready, she had already changed into her chocolate brown bikini and had borrowed one of Tony's Ohio state T-shirt to wear over top, she was sure he wouldn't mind. When she entered the kitchen Ziva nearly ran into Vinnie.

"Hello," he said to her as he continued to pack containers of food in the very large basket, "I've been put in charge of lunch this afternoon." He told her lifting a sealed blue container as if to comfirm that was what he was doing.

"Oh, ok, would you like some help?" Ziva offered

"You know what I'm just about done here," Vinnie said motioning towards the basket, "and you should probably be with Tony after this morning, can't have been easy on the boy." he told her nodding towards the stairs. "You should make sure he knows you won't let Marco do anything, God knows it's not the first time he's hit on one of Tony's girlfriends." Ziva was surprised Vinnie had noticed anything.

"How did you..." she started but he stopped her.

"He's my brother," Vinnie told her, "and he hasn't changed his approach in quite a few years, just go and get Tony the sooner we get down there the sooner we can eat." he smiled. Ziva ran back up the stairs two at a time but stopped at the door when she heared voices inside their room.

"....well its been a little less than six months." she could hear Tony.

"But why lie to Josie about that? she wouldn't care how long you'd been seeing her...." The second voice was Dominic's, Ziva realised they were talking about her.

"What can I say made sense at the time." Tony obviously hadn't told Dominic it had all been a lie.

"So is it as serious as you said?" Dominic sounded a little confused.

"Yes and no...." Tony sounded just as confused.

"But you like the girl right?" Ziva pressed her ear to the door to hear better.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tony sighed, " Dom, she's perfect. She's smart and she's strong and I just don't know what it is but I don't want to be without her." Ziva leant against the door in shock, was Tony being serious? She'd never thought he could lie like that, maybe he was telling the truth?

"Well man have you told her that?" Ziva stopped thinking and went back to listening.

"Not exactly...." Tony answered honestly. "But look I will alright. Come on they're probably waiting for us." Ziva jumped up, they were going to come out the door and see her standing there, quickly she ran down a few stairs preteding to just be coming up them as Tony and Dominic came out.

"You coming Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked putting his arm around her shoulder turning her back downstairs. Ziva just nodded thinking silently to herself, what if he was just putting an act on for Dominic? Would she be disappointed? _Yes, _she found herself thinking, she'd thought after last night things were changing, but what if they went back to work on Monday and everything was exactly the same, like all of this never happened? could she do it?

* * *

**So what did you ****think? The whole tongue thing was originally my friend Zee-vah's idea. She's awesome. You should all read her story Abducted, cos she's pretty cool.  
So I finally wrote in Tony's Dad, I found the name one a baby names website and I picked it simply because it had antonio in it and that reminded me of Tony, if anyone has a better name (or his actual name would be awesome, I couldn't remember or find one) Let me know. :)  
I was kinda planning on writing a lot more for this chapter but I told myself I'd get an update up before I went to bed tonight and its 1:27am right now and my bed is calling me so this'll have to do for now, as always tell me what you think, any ideas etc etc.. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Heyy :) THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING!!!! They are awesome keep em coming :)  
Ok so this is what was supposed to go in the last chapter but I was kinda falling asleep at the keyboard so I had to stop.  
I've added lots of peoples suggetions in this chapter cos people had some pretty awesome ideas hoping they all worked out.....**

* * *

The beach was so close that everyone could walk down from the house. And it was perfect, the sand was warm from the sun and the water looked pristine and blue. Ziva spent most of the afternoon lying with her head on Tony, the whole time thinking she shouldn't be doing this to herself, the more she did this the harder she was making it for herself to stop later, if Gibbs could see them now they'd both be fired, but she was just so comfortable with him, she liked being Tony's girlfriend….

Tony closed his eyes soaking on the sun and put his arm around Ziva in a half hug. She'd been laying on him all afternoon but he didn't mind at all, she was being a very believable girlfriend he could tell his family was lapping it up. God who was he kidding that wasn't why it was ok with him, he wasn't joking when he'd talked to Dominic, she was incredible, but her knew he couldn't tell her that, if anyone knew Gibbs' rules it was Tony and he knew ever letting Ziva in would lead to breaking rule 12, and eventually lead to Gibbs breaking his neck….

As the afternoon went on people had walked back to the house until only Tony and Ziva remained. Although he knew he'd have to walk back soon and face his father at Gino's Tony was reluctant to move, Ziva hadn't moved from her position on his chest even though everyone had left and who knew when he'd be this close to her alone again. He stayed laying there thinking to himself _just five more minutes _until Ziva lifted her head and turned to him.

"Race you to the water?" She suggested, Tony didn't even answer just stood up and started to run determined to beat her. Tony reached the water first but was closely followed by Ziva who jumped onto his back pushing him into the waves. Both re-surfaced from the water laughing their faces only centimeters apart. And even though he knew they shouldn't, that they were breaking Gibbs' rule. Tony kissed her. After what felt like forever, Ziva pulled her face from Tony's

"Tony…" but she forgot everything she was about to say when Tony kissed her again. All the thoughts of Gibbs, rule number 12 and the fact that they were ever pretending left their heads.

* * *

After dragging themselves from the water and back to the house Ziva claimed first shower, meaning while Tony had his she was able to get ready in the room. She changed into a pair of her best jeans and a green singlet top. She pulled her hair into a low pony tail and added earrings, but just a pair of small hoops. She reached for her neck to think of what she'd forgotten and realised her Star of David necklace was still in the bathroom were she'd left it before going to the beach. She could tell Tony was still in the shower from the annoyingly loud singing, so she decided she should wait to get it, but where would the fun be in that?

"Just the way you look tonight..."Tony was belting out the chorus of the Sinatra classic when he saw Ziva come in through the door. "ZIVA!" He yelled trying to cover himself up as best he could through the glass shower door.

"Do not worry Tony," Ziva started fixing her hair in the mirror, it wasn't what she'd originally come in here to do but it was fun to torment Tony. "I'm not looking."

"That's not the point!" He argued, "Could you just give me a minute?"

"I'll just be a second," she assured him as she grabbed her necklace from beside the sink, "yesterday you were all for me coming in here with you."

"Yeah well yesterday you were gonna be naked too." He didn't sound happy.

"I see your point," Ziva replied turning to look at him, "I.."

"ZIVA!" he yelled again.

"Ok, I am leaving," she said doing up the clasp behind her neck and walking into the bedroom laughing to herself.

* * *

When Tony came out of the shower Ziva was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Tightening his grip on the towel around his waist Tony searched through his bag for something to wear and got changed making sure he held the towel so that Ziva didn't see anymore than she already had. Ziva just did her best not to laugh while his back was turned.

"Ready?" Ziva said standing up from the bed when he was done putting on a blue dress shirt.

"Ready." Tony agreed taking her arm as they left.

* * *

"Gino's Pizzeria and Restaurant" was a big Italian place downtown, and if the sign outside was anything to go by it sold the worlds best pizzas. as soon as they walked in the door they could tell which table had been reserved for them it was by far the biggest in the room, it actualy looked like they'd pushed multiple tables together, and just like every other table it had a big red and white checked table cloths. It was the only table big enough to seat all 12 people. As they walked in Ziva could sense Marco behind her and it wasn't long before she could feel him there too, this time he had most definitely squeezed her ass, it was all she could do not to turn and smack him in the face but she just kept thinking _can't make a scene. _

Ziva sat between Tony and ,much to Ziva's dismay, Tony's father. She'd done her best to avoid him but he had made it so the only space for him to sit was next to her. Ziva was becoming less and less sure that his hand on her butt earlier today had been an accident. Under the table Tony had his hand on her knee, Zivawas finding it very comforting and it was distracting her from Marco's leg that kept touching hers. She was continually just gently pushing it away with her own leg but it seemed to be becoming a game to Marco, Zivahad no idea how he could be doing this with his wife right on his other side. She knew there were plenty of ways she could injure him and be sure he wouldn't touch her again but she couldn't make a scene, not here.

The night was filled with talk of tomorrows wedding so Tony and Ziva couldn't join in too much, but they were both just happy that everyone had moved on from yesterdays topic of evening included multiple toasts to the soon-to-be newlyweds, and even one to Tony's first serious girlfriend, Ziva's mind had flicked to Jeanne as they clinked glasses but Tony hadn't felt the need to correct them so she didn't either. As Zivafinished her bowl of pasta she watched Tony n amusement as he tried to finish the biggest sausage and peperoni pizza she had ever seen him attempt, but her attention was quickly drawn to a hand on her thigh. She quickly assessed everything and saw Ton' hands were still above the table shoving the last piece into his mouth that only left one other option she turned to look at Marco. He just gave her a DiNozzo grin. It was nowhere near as good as Tony's trademark smile, Ziva even thought it looked slightly sleazy. _Can't make a scene _she continued to tell herself sliding her hand under the table to remove Marco's hand that was slowly making its way up her leg. She was just going to slide it away but suddenly he squeezed. Ziva grabbed hold of his hand instantly putting pressure on the area between his index finger and thumb, back when she had been at Mossad it was called a "thumb tap". Marco groaned just load enough for Ziva to hear him in pain. She smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You touch me again," she told him, "it won't be your hand." and with that she let go.

Tony had noticed the exchange and was becoming worried, why was Zivawhispering in his fathers ear? She would flirt with him. Would she? As everyone got up to leave Tony grabbed hold of Ziva keeping her back for a second.

"So what's up with you and the old man?" He asked nodding in the direction of Marco. Zivawasn't sure what to tell him, he knew he wouldn't have a problem with her threatening his Dad but she didn't want to worry him.

"Oh nothing," Ziva shook her head, "just a little joke." She lied, and she knew he could see right through it, she had been trained by Mossad and she couldn't even lie to Tony, could she be getting weak at NCIS?

"Nothing?" Tony repeated his eyebrows raised, Zivaswallowed and nodded. "You were whispering in his ear, you were flirting with my father while I was right there!" Ziva was shocked when he accused her but she thought about how it must have looked and decided she had to explain.

"No!" She assured him, "he was touching me, I only threatened to..." but Tony pushed past her to Marco who had just walked out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted and shoved a surprised Marco.

"I don't know what you mean Ton..." Marco started to answer innocently but Tony wouldn't let him.

"She's my girlfriend!" Tony yelled again, "you're married and you're hitting on my girlfriend!"

"Tony..." Everyone had turned to look at Marco and people inside Gino's were starting to look out the window.

"S'pose I shouldn't be surprised right," Tony wasn't yelling quite as loud now. "I love this woman and god knows what you were gonna do to her!" He was going to hit him but someone bet him to it Tony turned to see Ziva shaking her right hand.

Ziva noticed everyone staring at her, she even heard Carlo give a low whistle at her hit. She needed to say something, she had punched Marco and everyone was staring, what could she say?

"He squeezed my ass." She explained simply hoping that was a good enough answer. Everyone laughed and made their way to th cars leaving Tony and Ziva, with the exception of Marco and Mandy who were now nursing his, what looked to be broken, nose.

"You broke my Dad's nose," Tony was almost laughing as he put his arms around her.

"You said you loved me," Ziva replied quietly holding her breath unsure if it was the right thing to say, maybe he had just been saying it for effect? But she breathed out in relief when he smiled at her. Ziva smiled back before kissing him ,stopping to laugh when they heard a series of wolf whistles coming from the cars.

* * *

**A/N- REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I'm not sure if like this chapter as much as the first few (but I've always been a beginnings kind of person)  
Great to know what everyone thinks so reviews please :) As always ideas and constructive critisism welcome anything to make the story better is good :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Heyy guys, sorry this took so long, so much for quick updates... but anyway  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! And everyone that suggested ideas you rock.  
Not sure if this chapter is as good as the others, hopefully I'm just paranoid and no one else thinks so... =S **

Tony lay there awake Sunday morning, Ziva in his arms, after another night of no sex. It had almost killed him last night but now he thought about it Tony decided he didn't mind. He was just holding her and for now that was enough.

_If you always do what you always did, you'll always get what you always got._

He thought of the last time he'd said those words, he had been with Jeanne, at the time he was just avoiding sleeping with her because she was just an undercover assignment but maybe there was more to it than that. What he'd had with Jeanne had been good, he'd been happy, he wanted that with Ziva. He couldn't screw this up, and that meant not having sex with her, he could wait. Tony lay there deep in thought and nearly jumped off the bed when he felt Ziva stir.

"Morning," he said as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," she nearly mumbled back, it wasn't normal for Ziva to mumble but what of this weekend had been normal? Tony thought to himself.

"When is this wedding?" Ziva asked as she sat up pushing her hair out of her face. She had spent all this time with Tony because of this wedding and she didn't even know when it was.

"At two-thirty," Tony replied getting up to find something to wear, "knowing my family, there's no way to know when it'll finish." Ziva laughed quietly.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later before Tony and Ziva came downstairs. Both fully dressed and showered they entered the kitchen, and were met by complete and utter chaos. Dominic was being forced to stay in the lounge room so he couldn't see Christina before they could rush her out of the house. There were more people here this morning than there had been all weekend Ziva assumed they were more family here for the wedding. Josie was running around like a mad woman franticly making sure everything was in order and that everyone was comfortable and fed. Tony and Ziva ate their cereal in silence surrounded by the frazzled family members, by the time their bowls were empty Christina had gone with Maria to some unknown location to get ready and Dominic had been allowed back into the kitchen. Ziva could never imagine her family being like this and was feeling almost jealous of Tony's insane relatives. As they left the kitchen Tony and Ziva were nearly run down by Frankie.  
"Ziva!" She exclaimed with a look on her face that said thank god. "I need you to help me." Ziva looked at her slightly confused, she understood why Josie was going insane but she didn't peg Frankie as the type to get worried about a wedding.

"ok…." She replied slowly.

"Now Ziva!" Frankie said urgently pulling her upstairs away from Tony.

"I've got a slight problem," Frankie said as she led Ziva into her room.

"Ok…." Ziva replied worried. "What is it?" she asked as she looked around the room, it wasn't a very girly room and Ziva assumed the only girly aspects had been added by Josie. The walls were the same yellow as Tony's room but were plastered with posters of famous athletes and photos of sports teams, as well as the photos of sports teams there was also the occasional photo o Frankie with her friends. As Ziva's eyes scanned the room they stopped upon the bed. Lying on the bed was a light green dress, _Frankie's bridesmaid dress?_ Ziva thought to herself. Right smack bang in the middle of the dress was a very big pink stain.

"Frankie?" Ziva started not taking her eyes from the dress, "what did you do?"

"Well Mum took my dress last night to press it," she started to explain, avoiding Ziva's eyes, "and she gave me this nail polish and told me they needed to be painted for tomorrow…."

"Ok," Ziva nodded, "so how did the nail polish end up on the dress?"

"Well I was painting my nails on the bed this morning," Frankie said sounding embarrassed. "And I spilt it…"

"Uh huh" Ziva nodded.

"So I grabbed the closest thing to wipe it up not realizing it was my dress…." Frankie finally looked up to Ziva. "Mum put it on my bed earlier and I didn't realize and now it's like this" She said picking up the light green dress by its spaghetti straps to show Ziva the extent of the damage.

"Did you try to clean it?" Ziva asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, it kinda made it worse…."

"I think you need a new dress," Ziva said as she examined the pink mess.

"Ok… any ideas?" Frankie asked.

* * *

Tony watched as Ziva and Frankie ran down the stairs stuffing what appeared to be a green dress into a plastic bag.

"What's the rush?" he asked steeping back so he wouldn't get in their way as they ran past.

"I will explain later," Ziva told him while running through the door without even looking back.

"Right then…" Tony said to himself as he watched them jump into Frankie's blue jeep and drive off. _Well what do I do now then?_ He thought to himself as he headed back up stairs to his room to find something to entertain himself until Ziva got back.

* * *

Ziva and Frankie got back nearly 2 hours later. They pulled into the driveway laughing looking extremely relieved. They had been to every store within a 20 minute radius and had finally found a dress identical to the now severely stained one. It had cost nearly a month of Frankie's wages but now there was no way Josie would find out about the nail polish incident. Getting out the car Ziva noticed the digital clock said it was nearly 1:30 she rushed inside to get changed.

As she barreled through the door Ziva saw Tony changing next to the bed, before she could stop and go back Tony had seen her.

"Ziva!" He yelled at her, he was wearing an unbuttoned dress shirt and his pants were lying on the bed next to him. "What are you doing?" He yelled again pulling his pants on as quickly as he could. This was the second time this weekend Ziva had walked in on him, silently he promised himself he would get her back.

"Sorry Tony," Ziva said doing her best not to laugh, "I needed to get ready."

"Well knock next time will you?" he said buttoning his shirt up and pulling on a jacket.

"But we're a serious couple Tony." Ziva teased, "It wouldn't be very believable if I knocked."

"Yeah yeah" he replied as he grabbed a tie and left the room to let her change.

* * *

Half and hour later Tony stood outside the door completely ready and Ziva was still in their room. As he stood out in the hallway waiting he got an idea, _payback time_ he thought to himself as he pictured Ziva standing in the middle of the room in some form of lacy lingerie, and pushed open the door.

"You ready?" he asked sticking his head through the door hoping to surprise her, Ziva was standing next to the bed with her back to him, still in her jeans and wearing a plain and simple black bra. It wasn't the red lace thong Tony had been hoping for but it would do he thought to himself.

"I do not know what to wear." Ziva stated turning around to face Tony, she seemed completely unfazed by the fact that she was only half dressed. "What do you think?" she asked him turning back around to face the bed and the two dresses she had laying on it. One was a black cocktail dress the other was red. Tony walked up behind her placing his arms around her naked middle.

"Well I like what you're wearing now," he told her as he kissed her neck. Ziva laughed and turned around putting her hands around his neck

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tempt your cousins?" Ziva smiled referring to the conversation they'd had when they first arrived.

"Well yes," Tony agreed, "I never said you couldn't tempt me though." He said just before he kissed her.

"Come on Tony," Ziva said, "I need to wear something."  
"The red one," he answered her, "I always liked red." He smiled his famous DiNozzo smile at her and kissed her again before leaving the room.

* * *

Everyone had left to go to the church before Ziva was ready so Tony waited for her by himself. While he fixed his hair in the mirror by the front door he heard Ziva clear her throat from the top of the stairs.

Tony turned and was shocked. The blood red dress came down just past her knees and even though it was the most simple design you could imagine Ziva made it look perfect. The neckline came down slightly but was perfectly decent for a wedding and it cinched in slightly at the waist. Her hair was filled with big luscious curls and on her feet she had a pair of red heels. Tony didn't take his eyes off her for a second as she walked down the stairs.

"Ziva you look…." He struggled to find the right words, "Ziva really…." The words still weren't coming to him, "Wow." Ziva smiled. "shall we?" Tony asked offering her his arm ad leading her to the car.

* * *

Tony and Ziva made it to the church just in time, Carlo waved them over to two seats he'd saved in the third row, before he sat down Tony was embraced by the older woman who had been next to Carlo.

"Tony!" she didn't yell but she was loud enough to hear from the other side if the church, "How are you?" She asked, not waiting for a reply just kissing him on both cheeks.

"I'm good Rosa," Tony assured her, "Angelo," he said shaking the hand of the man standing there.

"And who is this?" Rosa beamed in Ziva's direction.

"Rosa, Angelo, this is Ziva." Tony introduced her, he wanted to add my girlfriend but now he might have something with Ziva he didn't want to scare her off.

"Tony," Rosa smiled hugging Ziva, "She is beautiful."

"Ziva, this is Rosa and Angelo they're Carlo and Mario parents," Tony finished the introductions just in time as the priest out the front stood to speak.

"If everyone could be seated we'll start the proceedings." As she sat Ziva felt Marco staring at her from the back row, He had some sort of plaster across his nose (so she had broken it) and an ugly looking bruise, Mandy wasn't with him. Ziva hoped the girl had come to her senses and left him. Ziva turne her back on him and ignored his gaze giving Tony a smile, the last thing they needed was more problems from him.

The ceremony began and Ziva watched as Frankie walked up the isle in her newly purchased bridesmaid dress, as she walked past they exchanged a smile, only Frankie and herself knew about all the trouble they went to just for that dress. Frankie was followed by two more bridesmaids and then Christina, and she was stunning. Her pure white dress seemed to be glowing, and so did Christina the massive smile plastered across her face was infectious and Ziva could see Maria and Josie crying in the front row. As they watched Dominic and Christina exchange vows Ziva took hold of Tony's hand and held it tight not letting go until they had left the church to drive to the reception that was being held in a marquee on the beach right near the house, Christina and Dominic had wanted the wedding on the beach too but their parents had insisted they used a church for the ceremony.

* * *

At the recepton Ziva and Tony had been seated at a table with Carlo, Mario, Rosa, Angelo, Josie, Vinnie, Maria and a younger girl who looked to be about 15, she looked as though she really didn't want to be there, she was even reading a book.

"That's Anna," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, "Carlo and Mario's little sister." Ziva nodded to say she'd heard and continued to look at the girl she had brown hair like her mother but she couldn't see what the book was.

"Anna!" Rosa scolded, "Put that book down! You are at a wedding, you should be celebrating not reading."

"I'm celebrating," Anna informed her mother lowering the book slightly, "see, yay." She said sarcastically waving a hand in the air as though she were cheering.

"Anna," Angelo frowned.

"Right putting book down," she sighed closing the book laying it face up in front of her. Ziva sat up slightly to see the title, she looked to Tony when she saw it, '_Deep 6'_. Tony returned her worried look.

"So Anna you like Thom.?" Tony asked.

"Oh he's fantastic," she gushed dropping the sarcastic attitude, "have you read any of his stuff?"

"Yeah a little," Tony admitted.

"Isn't he amazing?" She appeared to love this book.

"He's not that great…" Tony replied thinking of McGee. Ziva did her best not to laugh.

"You like crime novels then Anna?" Ziva cut in.

"Oh I hate them," She said casually.

"But you're reading Deep 6?" Tony told her as if she hadn't realized.

"Oh I just read it for Tommy and Lisa, its incredibly obvious they're in love," Anna explained, Tony nearly choked on his food.

"That can't be the only reason you read it?"

"Well it is, Tommy can be such an idiot though." Anna told them, Ziva smiled.

"You know Anna I thought that too," Ziva agreed giving Tony a smile to say she was only kidding.

"He's so stupid he hasn't even noticed Lisa," Anna said sounding almost disgusted.

"I'm sure he's noticed," Tony said quietly giving Ziva a meaningful look but it was interrupted by the DJ inviting Christina and Dominic to the dance floor for the first dance.

As the song played on the DJ asked any couples in love to join the bride and groom on the dance floor. Tony stood and held out his hand to Ziva asking her to dance.

"Tony, he asked for couples in love," Ziva stated in a seductive voice, "are we in love?"

"I know my answer Ziva, I wouldn't have asked you to dance otherwise, the real question is are you in love with me?" Tony asked with his charming smile, he seemed extremely relaxed considering what he had just admitted. "So, Miss David, I ask again would you like to dance with me?"

* * *

**A/N- dun dun duuuuunnnn. Slight cliff hanger there, not incredibly big but I'm still new to this writing thing =)  
Ok I gotta give a REALLY big thank you to HSCharmed4Life for helping write this chapter, she is incredibly awesome THANK YOU!  
And Zee-vah (again) for helping too, she's also incredibly awesome =)  
**

**Ok one last thing REVIEWS ARE AWESOME so please review =) as always ideas and constuctive critisism welcome. The more reviews I get the more guilty I feel about not having updated so more reviews means faster update. So REVIEW! You know you want to.... =)  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Heyy everyone... ok so I'm thinking I may be one of the most unreliable people in existence, I know I said I'd update Wednesday and this is like Saturday, well technically sunday now... Making this update like 3 days late? So Really sorry =S I had the most incredibly sucky Internet connection on Wednesday so that didn't work out, then when I got home and back to my regular Internet I didn't have a chance to get on here. So now 3 days later here it is.... I tried to make it longer to make up for the wait :)  
THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! keep em coming. :) (even if you don't like it I wanna hear what you think) ****  
I really hope its ok, Its late and I'm relying on my spellcheck... Let me know what you think...**

* * *

"_So, Miss David, I ask again would you like to dance with me?"_Tony held his hand to her for what seemed like forever, why wasn't she answering? He'd thought he'd been pretty romantic, why wasn't she just standing up.

* * *

Ziva simply stared at Tony's face which now looked to be growing worried, he'd said he loved her, he'd said it a few times the past few days but every time it left Ziva in shock, like it hadn't been real. Slowly she stood smiling at Tony, not saying anything she took his hand leading him to the dance floor.

Tony held her close while they danced, he had her and he wasn't letting go, not ever.

"I love you Zee-vah." He whispered in her ear. Why had he always been so scared of this? So scared of commitment? He had always thought saying "I love you" would be the hardest thing in the world for him but now it was just rolling of his tongue and it felt right. He loved her.

"I love you more Tony." Ziva whispered back not moving her head from his chest, as a Mossad agent it wasn't often she got to feel safe, but with Tony she did. She couldn't help but think how long this would last, would Gibbs put a stop to it the second they were home? Would Tony put a stop to it and run away like a coward? "Tony…" she started to say quietly, "what will we do when we have to go back?"

"What do you mean when we have to go back?" Of course he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't know what to tell her, he had no idea what they should do.

"You know Gibbs," Ziva said sounding surprised he hadn't known. Tony sighed and thought about it as the song ended.

"We'll have to tell him, and he'll have to deal with it, 'cause there's no way I'm letting you go." He said lifting her head from his chest to face him. Ziva smiled.

"Tony…" she stared.

"Come on lets get outta here," he said nodding towards the doors.

* * *

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her out of the marquee onto the beach, he'd spent enough time around his family and right now he wanted to be with her. The sun was slowly setting and the waves were gentle, it looked like a scene from a movie, Ziva just rolled her eyes when Tony pointed this out. Tony took off his shoes and while rolling up his pants instructed Ziva to do the same. Shoes in one hand and their partners hand in the other they made their way up the beach.

As the sun set Tony noticed Ziva was shivering.

"You wanna go back to the house and get something warmer?" he asked her.

"No it is ok," Ziva assured him.

"Come on your cold," Tony argued gently, "we'll get your jacket or something." He added starting to pull her in the direction of the house.

"There is no point Tony." Ziva told him pulling him back towards the beach, "I did not bring one, I will be fine."

"Why not?" Tony asked as if she were an idiot for not bringing a jacket.

"You said it would be warm," Ziva stated, "I will be fine."

"Well here…" Tony said taking his own jacket of and putting it around Ziva's shoulders kissing her on the cheek as he did. Putting his arm around her they continued down the beach.

"So did you enjoy the wedding?" Tony asked trying to start a conversation, he knew silence would be more romantic but he had never been one for long silences, he often took it upon himself to fill them.

"I did," Ziva answered simply, she was perfectly happy for it to be quiet so she didn't elaborate.

"Yeah," Tony continued determined not to be silent, "don't know why they worried about the church though. If it was my wedding I would've kept it down the beach. And I wouldn't have a big wedding either, none of those relatives I never see and never want to see." He finished Ziva laughed.

"So you've got your wedding all planned then?" Ziva asked holding back the laughter.  
"Well not planned exactly…" Tony said sounding a little embarrassed.

"You planned your house and children too then?" Ziva joked.

"Well not the house but I reckon I'd have kids, one of each I think." Ziva laughed again.

"Tony DiNozzo," she started, "afraid of anything that even hints at long term commitment but now is all ready to go get married and start reproducing."

"You know the act that must be performed to reproduce right?" Tony asked her smiling, swinging her around to face him. Ziva just laughed and kissed him.

"Anyways," he said, "I've been thinking maybe a little long term commitment could do me some good."

"Well let's hope so," Ziva smiled kissing him again, "You know it is a little cold maybe we should go back to the house?" Ziva said suggestively. Tony considered it quickly, maybe moving fast wasn't such a bad idea.

"You know what I am a little cold," He smiled, "lead the way miss David."

* * *

They walked further down the beach to the house and made it there in record time. Before opening the door Tony quickly turned and kissed her, then realized the door was locked.

"heh, Ziva…." He said not taking his hand from the door knob.

"Just open the door Tony," Ziva urged, pushing herself closer behind him snaking her hand around his waist.

"Yeah…" He almost laughed, "Why don't you do that?"

"You forgot the key?" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows.

"I never had a key," Tony argued turning to her.

"Well what about the spare?" Ziva suggested hopefully, "didn't you say there's always a key?"

"Ha, yeah not Uncle Vinnie." Tony told her, "Don't you have a knife or something?"

"Of course I have a knife," Ziva told him as if it were the most obvious thing, "however you cannot break in using just a knife."

"It's all good," Tony assured her "we just gotta go back and get the key." Pulling Tony's jacket tighter around her shoulders, Ziva agreed.

"Ok." This was proving to be a lot harder than originally thought.

* * *

Tony led Ziva back into the Marquee without being noticed, and it didn't look like anyone had missed them, in fact the festivities were in such full swing Tony could see his Aunt or Uncle anywhere. They went back to their table in search of Vinnie or Josie but only found Anna who was back to reading her book.

"Hey," she looked up. "Where'd you guys disappear to?" Apparently someone had noticed their absence.

"No where you need to worry about." Tony said teasingly to his younger cousin.

"Right," she almost laughed, "well looks like you got back in time. Christina's about to throw the bouquet."

"She is going to throw her flowers?" Ziva questioned, this apparently wasn't something that happened at many Israeli weddings.

"Yeah, it's just something…" Tony started to explain but Anna got in first.

"Yeah you know, throw the flowers and all the unmarried hopefuls try and catch it," She said sounding rather cynical. "If I were you I wouldn't bother though, Christina's got some pretty desperate and aggressive friends, you wouldn't have a chance." Tony tried to interrupt but was cut of again, this time by Ziva.

"You are so sure about that?" Ziva asked her, Anna had no idea what she could do when she put her mind to it.

"Look Ziva doesn't have to go…." Tony tried again but gave up when Anna butted in.

"I bet you 20 that you'll go in there and come out empty handed."

"Ziva…." Tony started.

"You're on," Ziva accepted the challenge and stood to walk over to the group of women. "Have your money ready." She smiled.

"Ziva you really don't have to…" Tony said but she was already going, he slumped back in his seat, his Aunts were strong believers in wedding tradition and whoever caught the bouquet was supposed to get married the next year, what would they say if Ziva caught it? He was sure that would lead to lots of ideas in everyone's heads, especially Josie.

Tony watched as Christina turned and counted down.

"one…." The group of women started jumping around, a few people got knocked down but Ziva stood her ground. Tony thought about it, if she caught it Josie would be continuously talking about how they would be next, and even if they broke Josie would continue to talk about that beautiful girl Tony was going to marry.

"Two…." Women pulled themselves from the ground and were pushing on each other, they all wanted that bouquet, Ziva's face stayed determined. Tony watched her with a slight smile. What was he on about? He wasn't going to break up with Ziva, she was the best thing that ever happened to him. In Tony's small dream of a wedding the bride had never had a face before, but as he watched Tony saw how well Ziva could fit in to the scenario.

"Three!" The ladies jumped, people were pushed down, guts were elbowed and there was a whole lot of screaming. Tony watched as Ziva stood up straight, bouquet of roses in hand, and a smug smile on her face. She stepped over a series of grumbling women towards Tony, who had his gorgeous smile plastered across his face. Maybe Josie wanting Tony to marry Ziva wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"I'm impressed," Anna said handing over Ziva's twenty dollar note, and turned to Tony, "congratulations." She said before turning back to her book. Ziva was about to ask why she had congratulated him, she was the one who had to fight for those flowers. But before she could Tony spotted Vinnie.

"I'll be right back," he grinned, Ziva laughed slightly at his excitement and nodded. She needed to go to get some air anyway so roses in hand she headed just outside the door.

* * *

Marco sat alone at his table watching as Ziva left the Marquee, he'd noticed when they'd left, he'd been watching her all night. There was just something about her, something special. She was too good for his son, he was going to make her his.

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath of the fresh sea air, everything was perfect, and everything was as it should be. As she stood there taking it all in she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva…" It was Marco, maybe the world still had some serious problem.

"Mr DiNozzo." Ziva replied coldly removing his hand from her shoulder and turning around to face him.

"Congratulations," He said nodding towards the roses, Ziva grasped them closer to herself and taking a step backwards.

"Thank you."

"You do look absolutely stunning tonight," Marco kept slowly walking towards her, "Has anybody told you that?"

"You know what," Ziva answered stepping towards him, he needed to be dealt with once and for all, and Ziva couldn't handle Marco continuously popping up in their lives. "They have." Marco smiled his sick version of the DiNozzo grin, she was coming around.

"I have never met anyone like you before Ziva," He said going to stoke her hair, "you truly are an amazing woman, and far too good to be wasting yourself on that good for nothing son of mine." Ziva shuddered as he touched her face, she felt the urge to wash that spot over and over until the feeling of filth was gone, there was no way she was going to put up with this, she snatched his hand from her face and twisted it downwards.

"You touch me again…" she started to threaten but Marco started laughing.

"Like it rough do you girl?" his tone scared her. "I can deal with that." And he pushed his mouth on hers. Ziva struggled but her vice grip on his wrist had been loosened and he now had her both her arms. She tried to scream but could only manage a muffled noise, no one would hear her.

* * *

Tony caught the keys with a smile, now all he had to do was find Ziva and they could be out of here. He was sure he'd seen her leave the marquee so he decided to start looking outside, keys in pocket he headed in the direction he'd last seen her.

Outside Tony spotted the roses on the ground. _Ziva's roses_ he thought to himself, panic struck, where was she? Tony turned looking for any trace of her when he heard something, it wasn't much but it was enough she rounded the side of the tent, that's when he saw her.

His father's lips were pressed to hers, he'd never seen Ziva helpless but he imagined this is what it would look like. Suddenly he heard his father groan Ziva had kneed him between the legs, he staggred backwards slightly still holding Zivas arm with one hand.

"Tony!" he heard her yell, and that was all he needed, Tony knew Ziva was more than capable of dealing with his father herself but Tony felt obligated to deal with him for her. He wanted to take care of her. Marco turned at the mention of Tony's name and was shocked when his son pulled him backwards.

"Tony…" Marco stuttered surprised, "Ziva and I were just getting acquainted." The sick smile remaining on his face despite what he'd just been caught doing.

Ziva hurried away from him as soon as he had been pulled away and stood behind Tony.

"That's what you're gonna call it?" Tony argued, he didn't want to disturb the wedding but hopefully the loud music would cover his yelling.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anthony, Ziva knows she's too good for you, I was just giving her what she needs, a real man." Tony stared at his father with pure hatred. He knew he should but the urge was too overwhelming, he swung his arm around smacking Marco in the jaw.

"I love her! You stay away from her," Tony wasn't yelling now, now he was almost whispering, "if you ever touch her." Marco held his jaw and laughed.

"You taking this serious are you boy? You know this won't last, it's lasted longer than before but we all know this is just another one of your one night stands, she'll realize how worthless you are sooner or later." Tony took another swing colliding with his forehead. He could've said more, maybe he should've, but he had nothing more to say to this man that was supposed to be his Dad. Tony turned to Ziva taking her in his arms, she wasn't crying but she may as well be, as she burrowed her face into his chest Tony whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry Ziva…" He kissed the top of her head, "Come on lets go home." Now as he said it, going home didn't mean sex, he needed to comfort her. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders once more and led her slowly back to the house.

* * *

Back at the house Tony took Ziva to their room but stopped her before closing the door and leading her to the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked placing one hand on her shoulder and pushing her hair out of her face with the other.

"I am fine," Ziva assured him, "your father didn't get a chance to do anything," Tony could've sworn she was smiling at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tony sounded more confused now, maybe she'd been concussed? She sounded too happy.

"Tony," she started, "You were willing to knock out your father for me." Tony smiled back slightly.

"It's no big deal, never really liked the guy…" He was trying to be modest but Ziva wouldn't let him.

"No Tony, it was very much a big deal, thank you." Now he was sure she was smiling, she leant in and kissed him, quickly the kiss got deeper. As he kicked the door closed behind him Tony realized the house was empty, Ziva could be as loud as she wanted.

* * *

**A/N- ok so ever since I wrote the whole after the movie chapter thing (I don't remember which chapter it was so hopefully everyone knows what I'm talking about...) People have been saying something needs to happen, but sadly I'm not even gonna try writing anything M, you can use your imaginations, Sorry guys...  
Special thank you to Zee-vah (yes again) another one of her ideas in here, she really is incredible and should really keep some her awesome ideas for herself (everyone should read her story, abducted)  
HSCharmed4Life also really big thanks, she didn't write any of this chapter but her idea got me started  
And Liat1989 for their awesome ideas too :) THANK YOOOOUUUU!!!  
****  
As Always... LOVE REVIEWS (who doesn't right?) and as any other writers out there know they really do help HEAPS! So review, pretty please with sugar on top? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Ok so I could possibly be the most incredibly sucky updater in existence, especially since I kept saying I would update soon. But I swear I really did intend to update, just school went back... and stuff got busy... and homework took over everything! (not even close to kidding, my teachers are evil) and so I haven't had time, then I finally got time and instead of writing got writers block!!! (sucks more than homework)  
But either way I've done it now. I'm not sure if its worth the massive wait.... but I hope everyone likes it.  
I'll also mention this is the last chapter. 10 seemed like a good round number.... I'm not good with summaries so I hope its not incredibly bad...So enjoy. And review. =) please**

* * *

Being home Monday night was a strange feeling for Tony. He'd spent the weekend not leaving Ziva's side and now he was alone in bed in his apartment. What he wouldn't give to be back in bed with Ziva like he was last night.

He remembered laying in bed before the rest of the family got home. He had his arm around Ziva successfully spooning her, her naked back against his chest and he couldn't believe it. He could not believe that he, Anthony DiNozzo, was in bed, with Ziva David it was completely unbelievable. He wanted to stay that way for as long as possible but it was getting hard to stay awake and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva wandered aimlessly around her bedroom. She'd eaten, she'd showered, she'd read a book and she had even finished unpacking since she had gotten home, but she still couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the drive home….

The ride home had been much more comfortable than the drive to Long Island. Tony kept one hand holding Ziva's the whole time while keeping the other hand on the steering wheel. He loved being able to touch her whenever he felt like it and he was taking full advantage of it while Gibbs wasn't around to watch.  
Ziva was sitting back into her seat with her eyes closed going over the night before, one thing still puzzled her.

"Tony?" She asked opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?" He answered not taking his eyes from the road.

"About last night…." She started to say. Tony started to worry, was she going to tell him it had been a mistake and this wasn't going to work? What would he do then? He couldn't go back now. Should he let go of her hand? He wouldn't want to be holding it while she dumped him. He calmed himself, deciding not to let go of her hand, as she continued to talk.

"Why were they congratulating you?" She asked, that wasn't what he'd expected.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her quickly.

"Well the flowers." Ziva explained, "I could have lost an eye catching those but Anna congratulated you. I was just wondering what you had to do with it."

"Oh. It's nothing really." Tony suddenly understood. Ziva wasn't good with American traditions at the best of times it wasn't strange that she didn't get this one.

"But I want to know." Ziva argued, "And Josie. She was almost crying when she saw I had them. I had assumed it was a good thing."

"Well it is." Tony assured her, "You see the girl that catches..." Ziva gave him a look. "I mean the woman," Tony corrected himself. "That catches the flowers…"

"Yes…" Ziva urged him to continue.

"Well she's supposed to be the one that gets married next."

"Oh," Ziva said leaning back into her seat as she was before and not saying anymore. Tony wasn't sure what this meant.

"Look Ziva. It's just a stupid tradition." Tony started to explain hoping he hadn't scared her.

"I like tradition." Ziva defended, she didn't always follow all of them but she liked her Jewish traditions.

"Well yeah," Tony agreed, mainly to make sure he didn't get his head bitten off. "But it was just flowers, I mean they don't really mean anything." Ziva turned her head to face him, she still had the flower he had given her earlier that day sitting on the dashboard. "Well of course they mean something, otherwise you wouldn't buy flowers for people. It just doesn't mean we have to get married. I mean come on we just got together marriage would be the last thing…" Tony was struggling. Ziva said nothing she was finding this very amusing, the way Tony was talking reminded her slightly of Abby when she got excited, so she let him continue. "Not that I wouldn't want to marry you, but only if you wanted to marry me of course, but we don't have to get married because of some flowers that's just..." Ziva held a finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh…" She laughed. "I understand Tony."

"Good," Tony sighed. "I don't want you thinking we have to get married just because Josie says its tradition."

"I don't," Ziva assured him, "and what makes you so sure I wouldn't want to marry you eventually?"

"Well I dunno." Tony shrugged, to be completely honest he wouldn't mind marrying Ziva in the end, so he did what he does best and made fun of the idea. "Can you imagine Gibbs if we told him we were gonna get married?"

* * *

Ziva lay in her bed facing the ceiling. Whether or not they would ever have to tell Gibbs they were getting married, they would still have to talk to him tomorrow about being together, and that scared her, she could imagine what would happen as many times as she wanted but there was no way to know what Gibbs would say.

* * *

The next morning both Tony and Ziva arrived at work early. They were sure their news would irritate Gibbs in some way, even if he did give them his blessing, so they weren't going to make him even angrier before hand. They entered the Elevator downstairs hand in hand.

"You ready for this?" Tony tuned to Ziva.

"It has to be done." Ziva took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Why don't you let me talk to him first?" Tony offered, "No point both of us getting our heads bitten off." Ziva gave him a small smile.

"As tempting as that sounds, "she told him continuing to smile, "I think this is something we both have to do. Only problem now I how do we tell him?"

"You know we could just let him catch us in the storeroom," Tony suggested, "or do a Jimmy and use autopsy. We wouldn't have to do the awkward, Boss we need to talk, thing then."

"No," Ziva agreed, "Just the, boss we can explain, thing when he catches us." She laughed slightly.

"Good point." Tony sighed as the elevator doors "dinged" open. "If he kills us in there I just want you to know I love you."

"It is going to be fine Tony." Ziva assured him squeezing his hand as she led him into the squad room.

* * *

**A/N- and end....  
I know I didn't do the whole telling Gibbs thing but I kinda felt like that started a whole new lot of problems and pretty much made up a story by itself and I'm not a big fan of long-drawn-out-multiple-stories-connected sorta fics. So I'm not gonna do that. And I figured the going back to work together could be made into a sequel if people think its really necessary to have it.**

**Big thank you to everyone that has read this.  
REALLY REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU.  
And to Zee-vah (READ FEARLESS!! SHE WROTE IT AND ITS AWESOME) She really is pretty great. =) 3**

**So I'm gonna ask everyone to review just one more time. I really want to know what everyone thought. Criticism still welcome (as long its helpful) and that's pretty much all I have to day... Thanks again. And review =)**


End file.
